


The Final Battle

by mickeymouse25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Battle, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Pretty Heavy tbh, definite angst, minor hurt/comfort, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse25/pseuds/mickeymouse25
Summary: I just... needed to write this. It hurts a little, but in a good way. I hope.In which, Ladybug and Chat Noir face down Hawkmoth for the last time.





	The Final Battle

Marinette had to admit that she never thought she’d get this far. It had started with a normal Akuma attack. Some poor teenage girl had gotten her heart broken and became Heartbreaker. Ladybug and Chat Noir did what they do and managed to get the Akuma purified and comforted the still hurting girl.

Just as Ladybug was about to leave, she saw...it.

A huge swarm of butterflies.

Hawkmoth was here.

But why?

Chat was just coming to stand protectively in front of her when he touched down in front them. She was acutely aware that she only had two minutes before her transformation dropped. She needed to get out of here. Almost as if he read her mind, Hawkmoth used his swarm to trap the two heroes in a bubble with him. Well, there goes that idea.

She slowly took a defensive position. She could feel the tension in every muscle in her body. This wasn’t going to end well. After a five-second silence that seemed to stretch on for an everlasting moment, Hawkmoth spoke.

“It seems that I do not learn from my mistakes. I have fought for your Miraculous for over a year now, and yet I’m no closer to achieving my goals,” he took a step forward. She could see the muscles in Chat’s back tighten. He still stood slightly in front of her, ever taking the role of protector. “But time is running out. So, I come with no other options. I will keep you trapped here until your identities are known to me. Then you will have no choice but to surrender. Otherwise I will send Mayura, who is standing by, after everyone you care for.”

The bastard. He sent the Akuma just to wear them down. But Marinette already had a plan. She heard two beeps. One minute for her. She glanced to Chat’s ring. Two for him. This may work. But she had to be quick.

Slowly, she relaxed out of her fighting stance. She could feel Chat’s curious gaze on her as she cautiously stepped in front of him.

“M’Lady?”

“You heard him Chat. We have no choice. We can’t escape.” She turned and gave him a meaningful look. She just hoped he understood. He kept his face guarded so she couldn’t be sure.

“Perhaps you are smarter than you seem, _Ladybug_,” Hawkmoth spit her name like it was a curse. She didn’t care. As long as he stayed focused on her. She could feel that she only had seconds left. She has to let her transformation drop before surrendering her Miraculous. She only wished she had shared her identity with Chat before this. But it was too late to remedy that.

When the final beeps signaled from her earring, she turned to face Chat Noir. Her transformation dropped. She was Marinette. Tikki raced out of the butterfly bubble. She knew where to go. Chat, however, didn’t seem like he even saw Tikki leave. He was staring far too intently at Marinette. She gave him an apologetic look before turning back around.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I must say this is a surprise,” Hawkmoth said, with an admittedly shocked expression. Marinette felt herself mimic the look. He knew who she was? “A child. Just a teenager. I thought you were an impressive young lady before Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. But, to be a superhero as well? It is truly a shame we couldn’t be on the same side. You were at the top of my list of candidates for my son. And I know my wife would have loved you. Perhaps she will when I get her back.”

This speech sent Marinette’s mind wheeling even further. His son? So he must be a parent of one of her friends. But who? She thought through all of her friends’ parents that she knew. Alya didn’t have a brother, Nino’s parents were still together, she’d never met Luka’s father... that left... Adrien. She was suddenly sure of it. Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. And he was trying to get Adrien’s mother back. But she disappeared two years ago. Unless...

_No_.

This was too much. Suddenly, Marinette felt like a compass spinning out of control. Her sense of right and wrong seemed to have flown out the window. She didn’t know what was right anymore. She wanted Adrien to be happy, would this make him happy? Was it right? What exactly happened when you brought someone back to life? What-

Her thoughts were cut off by Chat stumbling up beside her and collapsing to his knees. Almost immediately, his transformation fell. Adrien. It was Adrien. And he knew. He looked at her with tears streaming down his face and she decided that _no_, getting his mother back would not make him happy. Not like this.

When she turned back to Hawkmoth, he was stricken. “No.” His voice was a whisper.

Adrien looked at his father with betrayal, pain, and a hint of disgust. “How could you? Do you really think this is what she would have wanted?” His voice was rising as he spoke. “Fighting your own son? Distancing yourself and becoming a villain?” He stood. He was almost screaming now. “Why couldn’t we have just grieved together? Instead, you wouldn’t even let it be said that she died! Only that she ‘disappeared’! She’s gone! And instead of being a father, you decide to hide away in all your secrets! What now? What will you do now, Hawkmoth?”

_Oh, Adrien_. She came up and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. His anger melted and he collapsed into her shoulder. Marinette determined in that moment that she would give him love for every moment his father didn’t. And after that, she would love him just because he deserved it and because she always had.

She was the only one watching as Hawkmoth collapsed to all fours. She and Adrien were the only ones who heard his wheezing “I’m sorry”. She was the only one watching as he disappeared. Everyone was watching as a teenage girl held a teenage boy as an old man and two small flying creatures approached. This became known as the end of Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir.

Only Marinette and Adrien remained.

He would then move in with her. She would stay home with him for a month as they both recovered from what had happened. They would help each other. They would become all the other had sometimes. They would help each other through nightmares and bad days and lots and lots of tears.

And eventually, they would become okay. Maybe even good, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I know I almost cried writing it. Let me know if you liked it, I’m currently trying to work on my writing


End file.
